Gris délavé
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Tu t'appelles Hugo Weasley et tu es tellement fatigué d'être ignoré... (Traduction)


_L'histoire appartient à_ **Relala**_, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
><em>

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est assez...particulière, très sombre. Mais ça doit être pour ça que j'ai choisie de la traduire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gris délavé<strong>

**OoOo**

Aucun d'entre eux n'est assez vieux pour se souvenir d'avoir fait parti de tout ça, mais de toute manière il est **toujours **dans les conversations, ce nom, ce foutu nom...et toi, tu te sens comme si on t'avait rejeté d'un club fantaisie. Quand tu vas à l'école, il semble que le nom d'une personne résonne encore dans la bouche de tes camarades.

Dans cette génération, il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui est Né-moldu ou Sang-Pur, non, il est plus important de savoir qui sont les parents. Quels ont été leurs actions et leur rôle durant la bataille de Poudlard. Quels enfants sont les fils et filles des héros ou des méchants.

Et surtout lesquels ressemblent le plus aux célèbres héros...

« Wow, je pensais que c'était faux quand on m'a dit que Lily Potter était dans le train ! » s'exclame l'un des premières années d'un ton admiratif. « Il y avait des rumeurs mais personne n'en avait la preuve...alors c'est vrai, tu es _la fille unique d'Harry Potter _?!»

Tu tournes la tête loin de ta meilleure amie et de son admirateur, faisant semblant de se désintéresser de la conversation et plongeant un regard triste dans la fenêtre du compartiment. Tu grinces des dents sans pouvoir t'en empêcher. Avec tes yeux brun chocolat et tes cheveux couleur caramel, tu ne ressembles guère aux stéréotypes de la Famille Weasley et ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne t'ait reconnu comme le fils de Ronald Weasley...

En fait, tu tiens plus de ta mère, Hermione Granger dont les yeux brillent du même éclat. Tu es assez maladroit et sais ce que cela fait de vivre à l'extérieur du monde, comme si tu étais dans une prison de verre, regardé mais jamais reconnu comme un être humain.

C'est drôle comme l'histoire a une façon de se répéter...

OoOoOoO

Tu te tiens blotti avec les autres enfants tout en regardant leurs lèvres trembler et expirer des bouffées d'air glacé. Y compris dans ta propre maison, tu te sens déplacé, hors de ta place. Tu es un Weasley et même sans les cheveux roux, tu as l'impression d'être un intrus au milieu de toutes ces robes vertes et argent.

Peu importe ce qu'a dit ce chapeau. Tu n'appartiens et n'appartiendras jamais à Serpentard. Poufsouffle aurait été sympa parce que tu es quelqu'un de fidèle, Serdaigle aurait été merveilleux parce tu es un génie et, en dernier recours, Gryffondor aurait été bien parce que tout le monde l'a été dans te famille et cela depuis des siècles. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement...

Tu es un paria, n'ayant de lien avec personne. Ta propre sœur, intelligente et belle, dans ses couleurs Serdaigle passent sous ton nez, sans un mot de salutation, ni même un signe de reconnaissance.

« Rose ! » tu l'appelles, agitant ta petite main potelée. « Veux-tu qu'on aille ensemble à la bibliothèque ? Tu pourrais m'aider et... »

Rose continue de marcher droit devant elle, ses longs cheveux balayant un regard dur...si dur pour toi, petit garçon de onze ans.

Elle t'ignore ostensiblement et tu ressens sa froideur emplir toute la pièce comme les éclats de rire moqueur des Serpentard qui t'insultent, te traitant de tous les noms.

Elle ne se soucie pas de toi, pas plus qu'elle ne se préoccuperait d'une limace qu'elle devrait utiliser comme ingrédient de potion. Dans l'école, personne ne se soucie de toi de toute manière.

Tu n'es pas vraiment un Weasley, pas vraiment un Serpentard. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es réellement, et au fur et à mesures que tu te concentres sur tes sortilèges, tu commences à te demander si tu appartiens quelque part, à ce monde, à Poudlard.

OoOoOoOo

Tu comprends ce que le mot « pestiféré » signifie quand les gens cessent de te parler, te fuyant du regard comme si tu étais empoisonné, dès lors que tu choisis le cours d'Etude des moldus, un des cours les moins apprécié de Poudlard.

Puis tu examines tes ongles, tes cheveux, ta peau, guettant un signe d'une quelconque maladie que tu aurais pu attraper au cours de Soins pour créatures magiques en touchant ces étranges chevaux que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas voir.

Mais non, tu apprends juste que les autres trouvent bizarre, anormal, cette affinité que tu as avec les créatures magiques et te traitent en plus d'idiot lorsque tes sortilèges se retournent contre toi, par simple maladresse.

Oui, à Poudlard, il y a peu de place pour la tolérance et tu le ressens tellement au fond de ton cœur.

Une des définitions pour « pestiféré » est « quelqu'un de détesté et d'ignoré par le reste de la société » et tu as vraiment l'impression d'en être devenu un, au fil des jours, au fil des semaines.

Finalement, tu préfères te cacher à la bibliothèque, dans les toilettes, dans des salles de classe vides pour éviter les autres. Être simplement tranquille.

Tu essayes de jouer l'impassible quand tes camarades gardent leurs sièges occupés à côté d'eux ou quand il y a des invitations pour lesquelles tu n'as pas été pas convié.

Il est plus facile pour tout le monde que tu les ignores et qu'ils t'ignorent en retour. Bientôt tu as peu ou pas de contact avec les élèves hors de la classe et c'est très bien comme ça. C'est comme si tu avais signé un contrat stipulant que tu resterais à la bibliothèque s'ils ne t'intimident pas en échange.

Ta vie est désormais moins difficile qu'avant, du moins pas aussi infernale, même si elle est composée uniquement de livre, de papier et d'encre, ton seul quotidien. Tu es une personne forte, trop fière pour admettre que tu es désespérément seul, tes yeux bruns braqués droit devant, tes lèvres menues constellées de taches d'encre tandis que tu déplaces dans les couloirs du château, le silence absorbant le moindre de tes pas.

OoOoOoOoO

_La Vie et la Mort de Tom Jedusor _est le livre que tu as fini aujourd'hui et il bouge et rebondit sous tes bras minces et tu sens ton estomac se nouer car une petite voix dans le fond de ta tête te murmure que c'est malsain. Tu coures et te précipites pour le dissimuler sous ton lit, tu as tellement peur d'être pris en flagrant délit de le parcourir puis d'être dénoncé aux professeurs.

Tu te demandes, sans le vouloir, si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de le lire. Si tu as pris ce livre uniquement pour ressentir ce petit frisson de danger à chaque fois que tu passes le bout des doigts sur la couverture, comme si tu caressais la peau d'un amant.

Tu as à peine le temps de profiter de la vie. Oh, tu manges et tu respires bien sûr, mais tu ne ris plus, souris à peine.

Au fond, tu recherchais simplement une personne qui avait une grande expérience de la vie puis tu as remarqué son nom et il t'a frappé parce que tu as un certain attrait pour la magie noire, un certain attrait pour Lord Voldemort et tout ce qu'il a fait. Après tout, il a toujours su ce qu'il voulait et il l'a pris.

Il y a quelque chose d'admirable chez lui. Un homme avec tant d'ambition et de talent a juste besoin d'être respecté.

Tu as peur que tes pensées soient déplacées, malsaines et écœurantes. Mais Tom Jedusor était un homme de grandeur même s'il a basculé du mauvais côté. Il est indéniable qu'aucun sorcier n'a eu autant d'emprise sur la société magique que lui.

Tu es censé être un héros pas un méchant, cependant tu es de plus en plus aspiré par la frontière qui se situe entre le bien et le mal. Tu as toujours désiré le pouvoir, un avant-goût de ce que cela fait d'être important et tu te dis qu'il n'y a rien de mal à blesser les gens pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

Après tout, les autres te blessent bien et cela sans raison...

OoOoOoO

C'est une vieille image de Tom Jedusor qui demeure ancrée dans ta tête, celle qui est sur la première page de l'ouvrage, on le voit avec un sourire étincelant et un badge de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur son pull. En dessous est inscrite la légende suivante: _Tom Jedusor (17 ans) qui sera bientôt connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort_ .

L'image est d'un gris pâle, presque délavé, comme la frontière qui se situe entre le bien et le mal dans ta tête et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être étonné que ce jeune garçon si séduisant ait massacré des milliers de personnes. Tom Jedusor, le préfet. Tom Jedusor le préfet-en-chef. Tom Jedusor, le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Tom Jedusor qui, comme toi, s'est retrouvé entre deux chemins, sauf que lui a franchi la limite ayant décidé de réclamer et de reprendre ce qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit. Parfois tu en viens à te demander si ce qu'il a fait était si terrible que ça. Ses actions n'étaient-elles pas justifiées ?

Cette pensée tournoie dans ta tête encore et encore, telle une danseuse, ton raisonnement et tes questions virevoltant si vite que tu as du mal à t'y retrouver.

Tuer pourrait-il être justifié en certaines circonstances ? Si une personne te blesse, serait-ce considéré comme de la légitime défense que de lui faire du mal en retour ? Si quelque chose t'était volé, serais-tu autorisé à employer la force pour reprendre ce bien ?

Bien sûr, tu es une personne intelligente et sais comment débattre des choses intelligemment et retourner le sujet en ta faveur. Tu aimerais simplement connaître une autre personne pour discuter sur ce sujet parce que tu sais que la limite entre le génie et la folie est plus mince qu'on ne le croit. Et que toi, tu es seul, tout seul tandis que tu plonges droit dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort.

Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler mais tu es assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque à réfléchir à toutes ces questions tandis que le reste des élèves t'ignorent et que tu ignores en retour. Cela fait parti du contrat et tu as trop peur d'en parler à une personne et d'être traité comme un monstre, plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Ainsi, alors qu'ils sont tous en train de rire dans le couloir ou d'aller boire en secret à Pré-au-lard, tu es occupé à souhaiter parler à quelqu'un de la différence entre le noir et le blanc dans ce monde trop gris. Personne ne vient et ne te parle bien sûr et tu te demandes si cela serait légitime si tu en venais, un jour, à tous les tuer...

Oui, l'histoire a une drôle façon de se répéter.

FIN


End file.
